


never have i ever: fanta edition

by JaeRianL



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: BAMF Leo Fitz, Bisexual Leo Fitz, Developing Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Leo Fitz-centric, Light Angst, M/M, Polyamory, Tattoos, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-10
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:08:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25827961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaeRianL/pseuds/JaeRianL
Summary: “Never have I ever... gotten arrested for something not work related.”Hoping that no one notices, Fitz takes a quick swig of his Fanta, scowling when he doesn’t see anyone else drink. Like vultures, everyone’s attention is drawn to Fitz, Jemma going as far as to let out a scandalised gasp beside him.Or; how Fitz blew the team's minds with one sip of Fanta
Relationships: Leo Fitz & Agents of SHIELD Team, Leo Fitz & Bobbi Morse, Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz & Lance Hunter, Leo Fitz & Melinda May, Leo Fitz & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Leo Fitz/Lance Hunter/Bobbi Morse, Phil Coulson & Leo Fitz
Comments: 20
Kudos: 123





	1. Round One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi all, this is a fluffy fic with the team bonding! Brief TW for very briefly referenced drug use, racism, homophobia & police.
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> P.S. I hate this title, but have yet to come up with a better one, so sorry.

Drinking games are probably Fitz’s least favourite thing on the planet. He’s not a huge drinker, the thought of being anything like his father had put him off for a long time, so he often takes to drinking water or some fizzy drink instead. However it was in situations like these that he’d much rather had been drinking with the others.

Daisy had suggested Never Have I Ever, and despite most of the team being practically sober, they all agreed to play it. It had started off with pretty boring suggestions, things to do with school and work, but as everyone else got progressively more drunk, things took a turn for the more out there suggestions. Currently, it was Hunter’s turn, and Fitz nearly started praying like he had been forced to as a kid, terrified as to what he could come out with. 

“Never have I ever... gotten arrested for something not work related.”

Hoping that no one notices, Fitz takes a quick swig of his Fanta, scowling when he doesn’t see anyone else drink. Like vultures, everyone’s attention is drawn to Fitz, Jemma going as far as to let out a scandalised gasp beside him. Rolling his eyes, Fitz shrugs at the team, feeling somewhat offended that they didn’t believe he could get arrested.

“B-but how? That isn’t in your file!” Daisy exclaims, more annoyed at him having gotten rid of any trace of it than his actual arrests.

“Because I got rid of them.” He states matter of factly, ignoring the intense glares he feels coming off of May, Coulson and Jemma.

“Them? As in more than one? Leopold James Fitz what the bloody hell?” Jemma demands, looking ready to throttle her best friend without a second’s hesitation.

He considers not telling them, after all it’s his past, and it’s none of their business really. But, if Fitz doesn’t tell them all at once, he’ll be facing interrogations for weeks to come. Sighing heavily, he places the can on a coaster before moving to sit more comfortably on the sofa, clinging onto a throw cushion which had been left there before the team had arrived.

“Okay, so the first time was when I was twelve? Maybe eleven? My da had just left, mum was working three jobs and I was starving. We had nothing in the cupboards, so I tried nicking some cheap food from a corner shop. The owner caught me, rang the police, and technically they let me off with a warning and told me to try the food bank.”

Fitz can feel the tension mounting as he reveals one of the less pleasant parts of his childhood, but at the end of the day, he didn’t have to tell them so really he wasn’t that bothered by it. Just as Coulson goes to shut down the conversation, Fitz waves off his concern, after all they wanted to know didn’t they?

“Second time was when I was maybe fourteen? Not sure really, don’t remember too much of that year. I’d gotten so bored at school, because my mum had made me go to school but do online uni, so I got involved with the stoners in my year. Anyway we got caught smoking weed one day, me and my other white mates took the fall seeing as most of the coppers down our end were racist fuckers. So yeah, first time I was officially arrested.”

The silence that follows his statement is so uncomfortable Fitz wants to burst out laughing. He knows he’s probably shattered the world view of the entirety of his team, Hunter looks about two seconds from crying tears of joy, he can feel Jemma’s disapproving lecture about the effects of weed on teenagers’ brains, and even May looks stunned at the announcement. 

“After that, I got arrested after I went to Glasgow Pride last year.”

“I’m sorry, you what? Last year?” Bobbi asks, stunned that he had gotten caught up with the law so recently.

“Yeah, well it wasn't my fault. I’d been on my way back home when these roadmen,” out of the corner of his eye, Fitz can see all of the Americans mouth this word as if he was speaking in a foreign language, “trying to pick on this couple, not much older than sixteen, calling them every slur under the sun. Eventually I just decked them one when the coppers weren’t doing anything, they tried to detain me but I refused until the kids had someone safe to go home with. Then I was arrested and got released when the roadmen realised they’d had seven bells of hell knocked out of them by a ‘queer’ and refused to press charges.”

If they were in a cartoon right now, Fitz is pretty sure he’d be able to hear everyone blinking at him. He knows by now that everyone on the team is accepting and understanding of the LGBT+ community, so it’s not like he has to be concerned about outing himself, but he supposes they’ve had a lot of new reveals to process. Rolling his eyes, he goes to get off of the sofa, but before he gets the chance, he finds himself with a lap full of Jemma and Daisy, Jemma praising him for coming out to everyone - not that Fitz had ever not been out - whilst Daisy demands he tell her about his secret “badass” life. 

He placates his best friends to the best of his ability, hugging them as they ramble at him simultaneously, his head spinning slightly whilst he tries to keep up. When his head feels like it’s ready to explode, he silences the women with a kiss to their temples, extracting himself from the cuddle pile after a lot of juggling. 

“Right, I’m off to bed, I’m exhausted and frankly, everyone else should be too. Just so I don’t get harassed in the morning, I’m bi, I didn’t officially come out because there was no need, I haven’t been in the closet in years. I love you all, and I don’t need any soppy shite. Anyway, night.”

With that, Fitz walks back to his bunk, leaving the conversation there much to the dismay of the team.

“Is anyone else feeling like the world’s gone mad? Fitz? A former stoner? Who protects little gay kids by punching homophobes?” Hunter asks, relieved to see the team nod in response.

Well, Fitz definitely isn’t telling them about the numerous underage tattoos then, nor the fact he still smokes. And he most certainly won’t be telling anyone that he and Ward had a thing before the fall of SHIELD. He doesn’t think their delicate sensibilities would cope.


	2. Round 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fitz had thought he'd gotten away with not having to play it again. He was dead wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who never thought she'd be writing for this fic again? That's right, this gal! But apparently my brain disagreed and 2.4k words later, here we are!
> 
> Quick trigger warning for implied past child abuse, trauma and self harm, all resulting in scars.

“Oh Fitzipold!” 

Daisy’s singsong voice can be heard from the other end of the corridor, and it instantly sends shivers down Fitz’s spine. Yes, he knows that hiding in the lab on the one night everyone has off is what could be considered a coward’s move, but the last time that’d happened he’d been forced to spill some of his less Jemma-friendly aspects of his past, and he doesn’t want to risk being murdered by his best friend. Sighing heavily, he makes himself look busy, taking note of the study on his screen rather than skimming it in the hope Daisy would leave him be.

She skids into the lab, almost knocking over one of the less annoying lab technicians in her haste to attack Fitz, before leaping at him, the curly haired man straightening up in anticipation before she’s even fully attached to his back. Rolling his eyes, he greets her sarcastically, practically hearing the cheeky grin she responds with, instead choosing to ignore it and log off the computer knowing he has no chance of escaping this. He winces at the volume at which she cheers in his ear, unconsciously gripping her thighs tightly both in reprimand and to ensure she doesn’t fall, as he would never hear the end of it.

They make an odd sight as Fitz navigates through the halls of the Playground, channelling his grumpiest, bitchiest expression whilst giving one of the most powerful agents on base a piggyback ride, said agent squealing happily and waving cheerfully at all who pass them. As he makes his way into the team’s usual communal space, nodding at the team scattered around on the sofas dotted around, with Daisy’s grip loosening in anticipation of him putting he down, Fitz doesn’t hesitate to drop her onto May and Coulson’s laps, asking them to try and teach their daughter some manners. He only slightly enjoys the way Daisy’s face burns bright red, and he smothers back cackles as he watches her try to get up and hide away on Jemma’s sofa, only for May to yank her back down and give her a look that reads ‘stop being stupid Daisy’.

Fitz chooses to sink into the space between Hunter and Bobbi, smirking at the man’s stare still fixated on Fitz’s arms, as it had been since he’d walked in with Daisy on his back. In a rather bold mood, reminiscent of how he acts back in Glasgow, Fitz snatches Bobbi’s drink off of the table and takes a swig of the beer, grinning at the gasps he hears from either side of him. But before anyone can call him out on it, Jemma declares that they should play never have I ever again, stating that it’d been a great way of finding things out about their teammates, a not so subtle glare being sent his way.

He shrugs his shoulders, asking Elena to throw him a can of Fanta he’d stashed in the mini fridge beside her, catching it before leaning back into the sofa, waiting for the game to start. Like last time, the questions start off relatively tame, and the only shocking revelation is that Coulson had given someone a lap dance before, much to the dismay of the ‘Bus Kids’, who all look mortified. But then Mack, Mack of all people, has to go and betray him, by asking another horrid question.

“Never have I ever gotten a tattoo.” He says, chuckling at the hiss Bobbi lets out beside him.

Throwing the taller man a dirty look his mum had perfected during his childhood, he takes a sip of his Fanta, cursing the day he considered that man to be his friend. Again, he hopes, prays, dreams, begs for no one to notice the drink, but out of the corner of his eye he notices Daisy stand to attention from her perch lounging across Coulson and May and he knows, once again, that he’s fucked.

“LEOPOLD JAMES!” Jemma exclaims, and Fitz’s face scrunches up in anticipation of a verbal dressing down.

“Hey, not just me this time, Bobbi drank too!”

“Bobbi isn’t my best friend of twelve years now is she?”

“Okay.” Coulson interjects, eyeing Jemma cautiously, fearful of her launching herself at Fitz to find the tattoos or kill him, or maybe both. “While I understand you’re upset, I’m sure Fitz has a perfectly valid reason why he didn’t tell you. Right Fitz?”

He nods quietly, mulling over whether he actually wants to show his tattoos to the team. Unlike his arrest record, or at least the parts of it he’d disclosed, his tattoos reflect the highs and lows of his life, and he doesn’t know if he wants to share that with his team. Don’t get him wrong, he loves them and trusts them with his life, but with tattoos come scars come more reveals of his “tragic backstory”, and he doesn’t know if he’s ready to do that just yet, not in front of them all. Thankfully, Bobbi notices him tensing up and she diverts the attention away from him by complaining about Mack asking that, knowing about her getting a dumb tattoo when drunk between the time Hydra tried to take over SHIELD and she was sent undercover to protect Jemma.

On the other side of him, Hunter places his hand on Fitz’s thigh and rubs circles on it, drawing his attention away from his rapidly spiralling thoughts and towards the contact instead. Elena takes the next question, insinuating with her question that she has never gotten black out drunk, and Fitz bites back a laugh as him and her are the only two not to drink. He winks at her, knowing that their abilities to hold their alcohol have been joked about relentlessly and envied by most of the team. The game carries on as normal, Hunter and Bobbi don’t pull away from him, if anything they lean in closer, and Fitz is desperate to talk with them about whatever this is over playing the game. 

Soon enough, Coulson declares that they play one final round, the time having flown by in the short period in which Fitz had been there. The round passes rather quickly, and by the time it lands on Coulson once again, he’s eager to go back to his bunk and think about everything that had gone on thus far, and how he would have to deal with Jemma in the morning. He waits for the older man to choose, the Director umm-ing and ahh-ing over what to say before finally landing on the sentence “Never have I ever listened into someone else’s conversation when they’re speaking a foreign language”. Groaning quietly and throwing his head back, Fitz takes his final sip from the Fanta can, thankful that May, Hunter, Bobbi and Elena all take drinks too.

“So Fitz,” Hunter says, whispering in his ear, “what kind of conversations have you been listening to?”

“If you and Bobbi want to come back to my bunk and talk about what this is, I’ll think about letting you know.”

He bites his lip in an attempt to stifle his laughter when Hunter leans so far backwards, tapping at Bobbi’s shoulder to get her attention, that he almost sends the sofa toppling backwards. With some poorly shared whispers, Hunter jumps up from his seat, dragging Fitz up with him before bidding the team farewell, sprinting in the direction of the bunks with Bobbi hot on their heels, the blonde woman yelling for Hunter to slow down. When they finally stop outside of Fitz’s bunk, the owner of said bunk panting heavily and glaring at the taller man with thinly veiled disdain. 

By the time Bobbi strolls up behind them, the only indication of her arrival being her leaning against Fitz, resting her chin on his head, he is punching in the code to his room and gesturing for them to go inside, checking the halls to ensure an irate Jemma isn’t following behind them and gaining on them. Locking the door behind him, he motions for the pair to take a seat, choosing to roll his shirt sleeves up to reveal some of his tattoos. Baby steps and all that jazz. They leave a gap for him on the end of his bed, and he takes the very unsubtle gesture for what it is, sitting in between them and holding his arms out for inspection. He lets them trace over the tattoos, watching as their eyes fall from one piece of art to the next, not focusing on one piece in fear of missing out on the others.

“So.” He says, gently clearing his throat. “I’m not going mad right? Ever since the other game of never have I ever, you two have been flirting with me non-stop, right?”

“Yes Fitz. We were both interested in you long before you told everyone you’re bi, but some people,” Bobbi pauses and nods in Hunter’s direction, “didn’t want to say anything in case it ruined our friendships.”

“Well, I can tell you that even if I hadn’t had feelings for you both, which I do have, it would never have ruined our friendships at all. But if we do go and seek this out further, whether that be a hook-up situation or a proper relationship, you guys need to know why I acted the way I did when Jemma was going to insist she see my tattoos.”

“Are you sure love? Because you don't have to tell us anything you don’t want to.”

Running a hand over his face, he sighs heavily, contemplating how he should word this.

“It’s not that I don’t want to tell you, or show you for that matter. But a lot of these tattoos cover scars of mine, from my da’s less than stellar way of parenting, from my own infliction, and that wasn’t something I fancied delving into with everyone, let alone with Jem reacting to it all as well.”

When he pauses for a minute, blinking back tears as he remembers all the terrible times he’d had as a kid, Fitz is thankful that the couple are either side of him, as they curl into him, sandwiching him between them and hugging him tightly. Then, completely unprompted, Hunter leans away and pulls his t-shirt off in one swift movement, allowing Fitz to properly look at him, noticing the scars marring his back which mirror his own. He averts his gaze after a moment, but soon looks back at him when Hunter gently props his head up with a finger under his chin. 

They share a nod of mutual understanding, one that Fitz is immensely grateful for, before Hunter lets go of Fitz’s chin, allowing him to turn his attention to Bobbi, the blonde woman having taken off her shirt, leaving her wound from her abduction on display, her bra strap failing to cover it. Waiting for her permission, Fitz lifts his hand and rests it on her shoulder softly, rubbing his thumb over the scar tissue despite the lack of sensation which comes from the dead tissue. When he pulls his arm away, leaning his head on her shoulder and pulling Hunter down so that he can cuddle him, Fitz sighs heavily, a weight having been lifted from him.

“God that went heavy, and before the first date too.”

The comment elicits laughter from the couple beside him, and Fitz smiles into Bobbi’s collarbone when she starts running her hand through his curls. But what with their hectic schedules, coupled with the emotional rollercoaster that the night had been, they all soon find themselves yawning loudly, and when Hunter and Bobbi go to pull away, very reluctantly, Fitz lets out an unintentional whine that makes him flush bright pink and try to nuzzle further into the crook of Bobbi’s neck. When the pair announce that they’ll stay in Fitz’s bunk for the night, he tells them to go and pick out clothes to wear from his drawers should they want to, the engineer attempting to psyche himself up to taking off his shirt in front of other people for the first time in years.

He takes a shaky breath before unbuttoning his shirt, screwing it up and chucking it in the direction of his laundry basket, straightening up and kicking off his slacks, leaving him in just his pants. Knowing that they carry a large number of scars eases some of his anxiety, but when Hunter crowds behind him, wrapping his hands around Fitz’s waist, the tension seeps out of him, especially with Hunter pressing feather-light kisses to his neck. They arrange themselves in bed, Fitz sandwiched between the pair of them and doing his utmost best not to accidentally inhale some of Bobbi’s hair, and he is almost asleep when he feels Hunter jolt behind him.

“Wait, wait! Bob, don’t tell me you’re asleep.”

“I’m not now, am I Hunter? What is it?”

“Fitz never told us anything more about the admission he drank to, about listening into people’s conversations when they’re speaking a foreign language.”

“What d’ya wanna know?” Fitz asks, his accent thickening with tiredness.

“Whose conversations do you listen to? What languages do you know? Where that accent came from and how can I hear it again?” He purrs.

“Most people’s, a decent amount, and this is my normal accent when I’m back home.”

He relaxes back down to fall asleep, but when he feels that Hunter is still tense with excitement and eagerness he groans in anticipation.

“And before y’ ask, I grew up on the estates, most of the kids from my end were immigrants or first generation. I tutored most people, and I helped out families with translating and shit like that when money was really tight. After a while, it became easy t’ pick them up, and it’s not exactly like it doesn’t help in our line of work. Now can we please go to sleep?”

Sighing quietly, Hunter grumbles under his breath about dating stupid sexy geniuses before snuggling in closely, throwing an arm over Fitz and pulling Bobbi even closer. Fitz may melt to death before morning comes, but at least he’ll die happy, heart full of love and affection for these two wonderful people. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you all enjoyed! Let me know what you thought & come find me on [ Tumblr](https://acetoshikosato.tumblr.com/)! Thanks for reading!!
> 
> Jae <3


End file.
